Reason to live
by Csi.Stokes01
Summary: When a mistake in the locker room leads to a pregnant Sara, Nick has a different reason to want to live. The team must pull together to support Sara and find Nick before his air runs out. Can they get to him in time? Set during 'Grave danger' but slightly different. Rated M for smut in first chapter. Sara/Nick.
1. Prologue

**Updated so please re-read**

Most of my reviews so far have wanted the rest of the chapter so i've just included in this short Prologue, i didnt want my first chapter being so short.

This story takes place around 'grave danger' but this scene is about 8 weeks before that. This story has probably been done before but i haven't been able to find anything.

I currently don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Its also my first story and smut (yeah that same lame excuss) so go easy on my lol.

**Warning: Snickers smut ahead**

* * *

**Prologue**

Nick stokes took a deep breath and placed his head to rest against his locker. The case had been hard, really hard. A two year old had been found dead in his cot during the night. Most of the paramedics and police had blamed it to cot death until Doc Robbins found purple bruising round the baby's neck. It had taken Sara and Nick a while to finally figure out the kill. It had been the babies second birthday only the day before so there had been plenty of hairs and finger prints from lots of other people.

"That was a good call Nicky," Sara said walking into the locker room. She took in his posture and placed a hand on his back. "You need to talk?"

"No," Nick sighed standing back up. "It was a tough case. How could a father do that to his kid?"

"It wasn't his baby," Sara pointed out. Nick had suggested running the babies DNA just to make sure. It had broken the case when the results came back to show the baby's father wasn't actually the father. It turned out his wife had an affair with her husband's brother.

"He raised the kid for two years," Nick said. "He was the dad even if the DNA said otherwise. How the hell did he find out anyway?"

"He wouldn't tell Brass," Sara shrugged. "Maybe he could just tell."

Nick slammed his hand against the locker and let out a yell of frustration. He never had any kids of his own but it still got to him. A parent being so cruel to their child was beyond understanding. He'd had a good childhood, a good life. His parents were great role models to him, he felt lucky.

"Nick," Sara said grabbing his hand and pulling it away from the locker. Nick looked up and met her gaze. She looked as affected by the case as he felt. Without thinking he linked their hands and reached up with his free hand to push the hair from her face.

Sara's breathing hitched and before either of them realised they were kissing. The kisses were full of anger and frustration from the case. They both just needed to feel something, to be reminded that someone cared.

"Sara," Nick whispered against her neck. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and pushed her against the locker. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "Do you… are you…"

"I'm sure," Sara gasped as Nick attacked her neck again and trailed his hand down her waist. "Are you…"

"Yeah," Nick replied in a husky tone. "Definitely."

Nick kissed Sara's lips, his tongue invading her mouth as he tried to taste every inch of her. She removed her legs from his waist and stood up. Nick's hands went straight to her trousers and quickly loosened them and pushed them down her legs. After she kicked them off he grabbed a tight hold of her waist and lifted her back up.

Sara wrapped her legs back around him and her hands reached down for his jeans. Sara unfastened the buttons on his jeans and inched the zipper down before she slipped her hand inside. His erection pressed against her hand through the material of his boxes and when Sara rubbed against it, Nick let out a groan and pushed himself harder against her hand.

"I need you now," Nick moaned trailing kisses along her face and down her neck. "Please."

Sara removed her hand and pushed his jeans and boxes down his legs. They pooled at his ankles but neither cared, they were both in too much of hurry.

Nick moved back slightly to move her knickers aside and positioned himself at her entrance. He attacked her lips in a brutal kiss as he bucked his hips forward sheathing himself fully inside her. The both moaned at the sensation as Sara adjusted to the intrusion.

"You feel amazing," Nick groaned nipping at her bottom lip.

"Please move," Sara begged wriggling against him.

Nick slowly withdrew until just the tip was left and bucked forward burying himself inside. He started a slow pace and managed to unbutton her top and slipped it off her shoulders between thrusts. Her bra quickly followed the path of her shirt. Nick had one hand on her backside supporting her and used the other to squeeze and rub her free breasts.

His pace increased as he felt his control slipping and Nick knew he was close so he reached down between them and rubbed furiously at her clit. It didn't take long before Sara's inner walls tightened around his cock and she bit down against Nick's clothed shoulder to control her shouting. Nick couldn't hold back any longer and buried himself inside her as his orgasm took over.

It took a few minutes for them both to recover as they both froze in their place. Sara removed her legs from his waist and slid down his body. It felt like a dream, they'd been friends for so long and had never felt anything other than friendship towards each other. Sara knew that part of her had done this to get back at Grissom. He'd rejected her so easily and she needed to feel wanted again.

"Damn," Nick muttered glancing round the locker room. They had just finished their shift but the labs were still buzzing with people. Anyone could have walked in on them. "We better get dressed before someone comes in."

"Yeah," Sara agreed pulling on her top and stuffing her bra in her locker.

"Listen Sara I'm sorry," Nick apologised. "It's been a tough case but I shouldn't have used you to…"

"It's alright Nick," Sara interrupted pulling her knickers and jeans on. "It was my fault just as much as it was yours. We're still friends right? I don't want to make things awkward round the lab."

"Yeah, we're cool," Nick agreed zipping himself up. "Need a lift home?"

"No it's fine, I've got my car," Sara said grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. "I'll erm… I'll see you later Nick."

"Bye Sara," Nick called as she disappeared out the door. "Damn it."

"Nicky?" Warrick called walking into the locker room.

"Hey."

"Everything alright?" Warrick asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked defensively.

"Nothing," Warrick shrugged opening his locker. "Just came into grab my car keys, didn't mean to catch the show."

"You saw?"

"Yeah, I left straight away though. You're lucky it was me that walked in, I headed Greg off when he started heading this way."

"It's never happened before," Nick explained. "It just sort of happened; you can't mention it to Sara."

"Hey," Warrick said defensively as he held his hands up. "I'm scarred enough with that image in my brain; I'm not going to risk talking to Sara about this. I haven't got a death wish."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Was she any good?"

Nick raised an eye brow at Warrick before sighing, "Yeah she was."

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Emotional wave Part 1

Sorry, i know its been to long. I wasn't going to continue this but then i found myself watching reruns of Csi.

This will be a lot like the grave danger episode, its obviously changed a bit but I'm not going drastically AU with it. I needed to go though this to justify Sara keeping the baby. I also wanted her to get closer to Warrick (Friendship only!) and closer to Nick. I'll write the grave danger episode in 2 or 3 chapter.

So here's part one

* * *

**8 weeks later...**

Sara stared down at the little red plus sign. It couldn't possibly be true. She was so organised, she never left things to play out. One stupid mistake in the locker rooms and her life was now a disaster.

Sara sidle hated kids, well hate was too strong a word. She just didn't want kids and children didn't seem to take to her. In the field the children she came across never went to her for comfort. They always went to Catherine, the mother figure of the group. Her caring nature towards children always attracted them to her.

Taking a deep breath Sara tucked the pregnancy test into her bag. She had no idea why she felt the need to keep it. It was at least some sort of proof that she'd screwed up. It was evidence, especially _when _she told Nick about it.

Sara wasn't religious, not in the least. The thought of getting rid of the foetus (she couldn't bring herself to call it a baby, foetus was better than 'invader' at least) without tell Nick. She was dreading it but it had to be done.

Grabbing her things Sara left for work. The drive was quicker than normal; the nerves seemed to make her unaware of the speed limits. When she arrived Grissom was at a work station examining patches of blood.

"Sara I've sent some DNA to Hodge's, they should be finished when your breaks done. Will you phone me the results?" Grissom asked shrugging off his lab coat. "There should be evidence of that other victim on the wall somewhere."

"You don't want Hodges phoning you?" Sara grinned raising an eyebrow.

"I prefer your voice," Grissom answered. "I won't be too long, I'm meeting a supplier."

"Drugs?"

"Ants."

"You've got an ant supplier?"

Grissom frowned, "Of course."

Without a goodbye he turned and left moving swiftly towards the lift and avoiding Hodges stare, like a dog watching its owner.

Sara hadn't been able to wait any longer. She'd been working out the dates of her last period during a crime scene. The female victim had marked her calendar to work out her own menstrual cycle. The moment it wasn't too early for a break she'd rushed off to the store and went back to her apartment to take a test. For some reason it felt wrong to take such a life changing test in her place of work.

"What did you do on Sunday?" Nick's voice carried across the room as Sara opened the door.

"Scowered the hotel looking for this punk," Warrick replied slamming his locker shut before turning and catching her eye. "Hey Sara."

"Hey," Sara smiled walking over to her locker. She avoided nicks gaze, too worried she'd break down in tears or just blab the whole thing out. Sara always tried to hide her emotions; it was very rare for her to cry in front of anyone. "You guys just starting?"

"Yeah, swing shift sucks," Warrick complained. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to grab some coffee. You want some nick?"

"I'm good," Nick replied attaching his badge to his belt. "I'll catch you in a sec."

When Warrick left the room it fell awkwardly silent. Sara racked through her bag and pulled out her necklace. It was round wooden circle with a whole throw the centre for her string; she always felt it was her lucky necklace and she needed luck to tell Nick the truth. She had no idea how he was going to react.

"Can we talk Nick?"

"Sure," Nick replied taking a seat on the bench. "I've got nothing but time for you Sara."

"I erm…I kind made a mistake. I tried to ignore that it happened actually so my pills were kind of messed up. I haven't really been taking them regular the last few months, that hadn't been much point until that night but…"

"What's wrong?" Nick prompted. "Stop beating round the bush Sara, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Nick ran his hands across his face and let out a worried sigh before glancing at Sara. "So, there's a chance its mine? I'll do whatever needs to be done until you can get the test or whatever. "

Sara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's your Nick; there's been no one else."

"Greg said you were going with that guy from court, Tom something. I thought…"

"Greg's lying, we flirted but that's it. I got his number in front of Greg but I never called it. This… foetus is yours. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, I can't have a kid but the thought of getting rid of it doesn't sit too well with me either."

"Don't get rid Sara, if you _really _want that then I can't do anything to stop you but I swear I'll support you if you keep it. I'm a good guy, I'm not going to run off and leave you too deal with it alone. I'd keep care of the baby and you."

"I know nick and you'll make a great dad one day but I'm not a mother. You're a natural father but I'm…"

"We'd get through it, we'd learn together. You'd make a great mom Sara."

"I'll think about it," Sara agreed.

"You won't do anything until we talk, right?" Nick asked. "I got to get to work but we can grab a coffee or something after. Talk about it some more."

"Ok," Sara agreed placing the necklace still in her hand on the bench. She grabbed her phone and keys from her locker and turned back to Nick. "I won't make a decision about it either way; we'll talk about it first."

"Thank you."

"I better go," Sara said motioning to the door. "We've still got this double homicide to wrap up with Grissom."

"I'll catch you later," Nick called as Sara left. They'd always got along, sure they had argued a few times and she didn't always act as part of the team but deep down she was great person in Nick's opinion. He'd seen a different side to her that night when they slept together. Nick grabbed his gun from the bench and looked down noticing a necklace with a wooden circle.

Pocketing the necklace he left to find Warrick and Catherine. It was going to be one of those days, he could feel it already.

~#~#~#~

"I'm done," Sara announced glancing at the clock. "Greg, are you coming?"

"I need to get some paperwork done first, I'll see you tomorrow night," Greg answered getting up from the lab desk and clearing the evidence away.

"I want everyone out here right now," Jim Brass shouted as he stormed into the lab with his radio clutched in his hands. "Grissom?"

"Brass," Grissom replied with a nod. "We're about done but Catherine's team can pick up the next case."

"This is on everyone," Jim said glancing round. "Nicky's gone."

"Gone?"

"He disappeared fifteen minutes ago at his crime scene; I've already got cops searching the area."

Grissom never spoke but the silent nod he sent Catherine's way was enough for her to understand.

"Grissom and I will head to the scene, everyone works this case," Catherine called. "No one's going home so clock back in."

Without another word Catherine, Grissom and Brass raced out the door.

"He's going to be alright," Greg muttered beside Sara. She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or trying to convince his self.

~#~#~#

Grissom and Catherine had returned with Nicks vest and a bagged cup. Warrick had gone with the sniffer dogs and had found the outline of a car. Warrick had managed to work out that it was a ford but there was little else the team had managed to find.

Sara had managed to convince herself that everything would work out. That Nick would return safe and sound with a smile on his face. She'd managed to convince herself it would work out until the currier arrived with the package addressed to the team.

Grissom had carefully opened the parcel, played the music tape and finally played the USB stick on the computer.

The moment Sara saw Nicks face on the screen it made her nausea's. The look of terror on his face struck the whole team to their core and before had time to take it all in Sara had clutched her stomach trying to control the need to throw up. She hadn't ever thrown up on the job, she had once in front of Nick but she blamed that entirely on him.

"Sara?" Grissom's concerned voice called as Catherine and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Sara mumbled sending Catherine a grateful smile. "Stomach bug."

"It's alright," Catherine reassured her rubbing a hand up and down Sara's back. "We get it. We're going to get him back."

Grissom turned back to the screen and muttered his concern about the size of the box. "There must be some sort of air supply or else he'd run out of air before the twelve hours are up." He jotted down some notes and worked out the oxygen levels pretty quickly. "There must be oxygen getting in that box."

"We'll have to contact Nick's parents," Warrick said watching Nick on the screen. "And get the department to sort out the ransom."

"I guess I'll be talking to Nicks parents," Catherine replied. "Are you feeling better Sara?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks," Sara answered glancing at the screen with Nick's terrified face. "What can I do?"

~#~#~#~

Nick had been missing for 8 hours; it had been 7 hours since they received the parcel containing the live feed to Nick. The team had worked none stop, no one had slept and the break room was stacked with empty pizza boxes. Sara hadn't been able to pause, she needed Nick back. She'd promised to talk her situation through with him, she couldn't do this alone.

"How's he doing?" Sara asked walking into the room. Warrick had barely taken any breaks either although he had paused for some food when Catherine had taken a shift watching the screen.

It had been decided that leaving the light on for Nick would be the best option. That meant he had to be constantly watched so someone could press the button every two minutes.

"He's hanging in there," Warrick replied shifting forward to press the button again. "He's got something in his hand, recognise it?"

Sara moved closer to the screen and watched as Nick brought a black piece of string dangling in his hand close to his face. "It's my… I erm…"

"Sara?"

"It's my necklace; guess I dropped it this morning."

"So…" Warrick replied eyeing her suspiciously. "Nicks got your necklace in his pocket and whoever kidnapped him just let him keep it."

"I guess it wouldn't make any difference if he kept it or not. It's not exactly a phone or a shovel is it?" Sara said avoiding Warrick's gaze. She knew Nick was close friends with Warrick, if he'd told anyone about their night together it would have been Warrick. From the suspicious looks she was receiving Sara was pretty sure he knew about them or suspected something at least. "Is it hot in here?"

"No," Warrick frowned. "You're sure everything's alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine," Sara said panting slightly. "I guess I better…"

Before Sara had the chance to reply she felt a throb in her head and eye lids became strangely heavy. Warrick managed to step forward and catch Sara just as she fainted and went falling towards the ground.

"Sara!" Warrick shouted. "Shit."

"Oh… sorry," Sara muttered coming too.

"That's it," Warrick said glaring at Sara. "You're going to hospital even if I have to drag you their myself. You're not right Sara and Nick wouldn't want you making yourself ill." Sara groaned in protest but Warrick was having none of it.

"I don't need to go… I know what's wrong and it's nothing to worry about," Sara protested pushing away from Warrick and trying to stand up. She stumbled slightly when she managed to stand so Warrick slung an arm around her shoulders to steady her. "It's nothing, trust me."

"Sara you're not right, this must be some serious bug."

"I'm fine, it'll be gone in a few weeks," Sara replied wiping away the tears. She didn't know why she was crying. It could have been the hormones, the fact that she hadn't eaten or slept in a day or Even because of Nick being missing. It was probably all of them.

"Sara," Warrick sighed tugging her closer to him and out of sight of people walking past the lab. She was private person; he knew she wouldn't take too kindly to people seeing her in such a state. "Tell me what's going on babe. I know this isn't because of some bug. Do you love Nicky?"

"Love?" Sara almost chocked on the word. "No, I definitely don't love him. I… It's just complicated. I need him to help me, I don't know what to do. It needs to go; I need him to tell me it's the right thing to do."

"Hold up," Warrick said eyeing Sara suspiciously. As soon as he glanced down at her perfectly flat stomach, Sara knew her secret was over. She hadn't even been able to keep it quiet for a day, great. "You're knocked up?"

"Warrick!" Sara hissed hitting his arm. "Keep it down; I don't even know if I'm keeping it."

"How far along are you?" Warrick asked calmly.

"8 weeks," Sara replied, beside her Warrick froze.

_Everything alright?" Warrick asked with a smirk. _

"_What do you mean by that?" Nick asked defensively._

"_Nothing," Warrick shrugged opening his locker. "Just came into grab my car keys, didn't mean to catch the show."_

"Eight weeks ago… So it's definitely Nicky's?" Warrick said glancing towards the screen with nick still on it. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter, please just leave it."

Warrick sighed and pulled Sara towards the screen with Nick on. He had Sara's necklace round his neck and was muttering to himself. "That man there, the guy on the screen. He's alive, we're going to get him back Sara. I know him well enough to know that when he does get back that he won't be telling you get rid of it. He's a family man, he grow up with a big family. Either way though Sara, he deserves to know."

"I told him this morning," Sara said watching Nick's scared face on the screen. "I told him I'd wait, that I'd tell him first before I did anything."

"We're going to get him back, I can feel it. When we do, you're going to have to think about what you want to do. It's not about Nick letting you do anything or even telling you its right. You wouldn't have told him if you didn't want it."

"I'm not a mother," Sara whispered turning away from the screen. "I can't… I don't do children. It's never been part of my nature, It's not a skill my mother learnt me."

"We've seen so horrible things in this job," Warrick said turning Sara back around. "We've seen horrible people that didn't deserve a dog never mind a kid. You're not one of those people, you might not act like everyone want you to but that's not in your nature. You're determined, strong willed, organised and clever. If you gave yourself a chance you'd be a great mom."

"I don't know how."

"You'd learn, if you don't want the kid Sara then you shouldn't keep it. If you're getting rid of it because you've convinced yourself for years that you're never going to be a decent mother then that's rubbish. Besides, do you honestly think Catherine would let you be a bad mom?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sara asked glancing up to meet Warrick's gaze. "I've been a bitch to you."

Warrick laughed, "Baby you've never been a bitch, just a challenge. My best friends missing, the only way I'm going to get him back is with the help of one of the best CSI's I know, apart from myself of course."

"Of course," Sara asked. "What should we do then?"

"Let's go get our boy back," Warrick said gesturing towards the door. "Come on Sara, lets sort this shit out."

~#~#~#~

When Nick's parents rushed into the lab room to see their son on the screen Sara's heart almost broke for them. They looked truly devastated; they were obviously great parents and cared for their son like any parents should.

She briefly considered blurting out the fact they had a grandchild to give them some good news but it obviously didn't happen. She still wasn't convinced she was keeping it and the focus was Nick, getting their son back. Warrick offered Sara's shoulder a light squeeze in support while the Mr. and Mrs. Stokes cried over the screen.

It was getting close to the deadline when Ecklie annouced they weren't allowed to raise the fund by using the department's budget. Everyone tried to gather the money. The Stokes could raise about half but even with everyone's help it wouldn't be enough.

Thankfully Catherine came to the rescue with Bags full her father's money.

"I'm doing the drop," Grissom said as they gather for their meeting after they received the drop location for the money. Catherine was about to protest when he added, "You can't be anywhere near this money Catherine, we've discussed this."

"I'll do it," Sara offered. "It'll be easier; the tech guys can wire me up with a camera and microphone. You guys can watch outside and see through the live feed."

"I can get a hidden camera," Grissom replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but it'll be easier," Sara said glancing down at her chest. "It'll be easier to hide on me, you want me to be more part of the team, let me help."

"Fine," Grissom reluctantly agreed. "No taking risks and you have an ear piece, no stunts. Have you got that?"

"No!" Warrick protested sending Sara a panicked glance before shifting his eyes down to her stomach for a brief second. "You can't do it Sara, Let me."

"I need to do something; I can't just sit around letting everyone do the work. I want to help get Nicky back," Sara replied sending Warrick a warning glance. "Leave it alone."

"Sara!" Warrick growled as the brunette turned and headed off to get set up with the correct equipment.

* * *

I know Grissom probably would of still done the drop but i needed to change it up a bit. Besides, an angry Warrick is Hot!

Keep going? or should i go back to reading other peoples fictions and hide the upload button. LOL


	3. Emotional wave Part 2

Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter. I know I've rushed the grave danger episode a bit but i only needed it to give Sara a reason to care for the baby. Shes not really religious and i don't think shes truly against abortion so i had to use this to get her emotions from her.

* * *

**Emotional wave part 2**

"Don't do it Sara," Warrick said as they drove to the location. He'd managed to convince everyone it was a good idea for him to take Sara. She'd tried to get out of it but he'd dragged her along with him anyway. He'd spent the entire time trying to change her mind about the drop but she wouldn't listen. "You don't know what shits going to happen. Think about Nick, he won't want you doing this."

"I'm doing this for Nick," Sara huffed facing the window. "I doing this to get his location, we need him back."

Warrick glared at the back of her head before turning back to the road. "Nick wouldn't want you risking yourself. Think about the baby, what if you get shot?"

"It makes no difference, if they guys going to shoot one of us then I might as well be me. I'm doing this to get Nick back so get off my case. And don't call it a baby."

"That's what it is until you decide what to do," Warrick grumbled. "Don't risk the kid, what if something happens and you decide to keep it? How do you think Nick will feel if something happens and we get him back?"

"It'll be my fault and the guy who shot me."

"He'll blame himself and you know it. Don't try and be a hero Sara, let me do this, please."

Sara refused to speak to Warrick the rest of the drive. She knew it was childish and stupid but everything he said made sense. She had no idea why she wanted to do this. She needed to do something instead of just standing round and hoping for Nick to return.

When they got to the crime scene everyone parked far enough away to go undetected. Someone checked the microphone and camera on Sara's vest and then handed her the bag full of the money. Everyone was beyond anxious, Grissom looked like he still wanted to object and Warrick was just pissed off. He couldn't tell anyone but he had a good reason for Sara not to do this.

Sara walked slowly towards the shack; it was the location they had received from the live feed of Nick. It was big and nothing else was in sight for miles. When she entered the first room there was a car parked, the car they had been searching for on the traffic cameras shortly after Nick had first disappeared.

She walked through into the second room to find a man in his late fifties sat in a chair in front of a table. There was a laptop on the table and it looked like the live feed of Nick.

"Ah so you've came," The man smiled looking over Sara. "You're not what I expected, pass the money over."

Sara placed the money on the floor and kicked the bag towards the man. The stranger quickly unzipped the bag and peered inside. "It's real," he observed throwing the bag to the floor. "You must really want this CSI back; I know you couldn't have got this from the department. They wouldn't have paid this to get your Csi back, so you must really care for him. What's your relationship to him?"

"You've got your money," Sara replied gesturing to the money on the floor. "You've got what you asked for now tell us where Nick is."

"You haven't answered my question, what is your relationship to this man? Do you care for him? Love him?"

"He's a friend, a workmate and we just want him back," Sara responded. "Tell me where he is and I'll leave you alone."

"How does it feel to see him on the screen?" the man taunted. He started undoing the buttons on his top as he glanced towards the laptop with the live feed of Nick. "Does it kill you inside every time you see him? Do you feel useless?"

"Just please tell me where he is," Sara begged. She froze when the man opened his shirt, explosives were strapped to his chest and his hand held a button attatched to the vest. "Don't do this, tell me where Nick is."

Her team where shouting in her ear to run but Sara wasn't listening, she couldn't leave without getting something.

"Please," Sara pleaded, her hand drifted to her stomach. The camera on her top couldn't see the gesture but the man certainly had, he glanced at Sara's stomach and then back up to meet her gaze. She ripped the camera and microphone from her top and turned them off and dropped them to the floor at her feet. She knew the team were going to be mad, extremely mad with her but she had to do something, she couldn't leave with nothing.

"You're pregnant?" The man questioned. "You're having a child?"

"Yes, please you have to tell me where he is."

"It's his child?" the man asked. "I've got a daughter; make sure you look after that kid because its daddy won't be coming back anytime soon. I suggest you back up."

Sara stepped back several times just as man pressed the button. She fell to the floor and fell unconscious just as saw everything fall around her.

It was only a few moments before the shack was raided with police and CSI's.

"Sara!" The team shouted as they all rushed in. Warrick raced to her side and quickly checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one.

"He has a daughter," Sara mumbled waking up. "He told me."

"You shouldn't have done that," Grissom said as Warrick helped Sara sit up. "You should have left when we told you; he could have killed you too."

"You need checked out," Warrick said as Sara gasped from the pain shouting through her body. "Come on."

"No," Sara waved him off. "I'm fine, let's go search. There has to be some evidence for Nick's location here somewhere. "

~#~#~#~

Warrick sighed as he continued to watch Nick on the scene. The team had poured over the Shack for evidence. Warrick and Greg had gotten the mileage from the car to see the distance it had travelled. They could at least narrow down the search for Nicky a bit.

David Phillips hadn't been able to find any ID and the body was everywhere thanks to the bomb. Sara had found a thumb though although when she ran it through AFIS, it had come up empty. Luckily she had run the DNA for matching relatives hoping to find something on a family member or even his daughter. The man's daughter was found, Kelly Gordon. She was in prison after her DNA was found on a cup at a crime scene when her boyfriend had murdered several people. Grissom and Brass had gone to talk to Kelly Gordon about her father while the others remained behind.

"Warrick?" Sara called as she entered the room and walked over to the scene where he was watching Nicky. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Warrick replied staring at Nick. "What you did today was stupid, you need to go get checked out."

"I will, I had to find out something. We have his daughter now at least, were getting somewhere."

"Why did he tell you?" Warrick asked turning from the screen.

Sara glanced down nervously and placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn't help doing it, she had always thought pregnant women did it for attention but it was just instinct. She felt protective of her stomach.

"I had to take the camera down, I didn't want them to know," Sara replied.

Warrick hummed and they both turned to the screen in time to see Nick raise the gun to his head. They both shouted at the screen as the gun went off.

"No!" Sara shouted grasping Warrick's arm.

Nick snapped some glow sticks and the light filled the coffin to show that nick was fine.

"I'm going to kill him once we get him back," Sara huffed storming out the room.

Warrick watched the screen with a smile, they were going to get Nick back or else Sara's hormones would end up kill them all.

~#~#~#~

Grissom stared at Nick's mouth on the live feed. Everyone else was either resting or working on a lead so it had been his turn to keep watch. Only a few moments ago Nick had found the recorder to make a message, he didn't know Grissom could understand every word he said.

"_I hope this gets handed in," Nick said into the recorder after giving his name and department information. "I know you guys did everything so don't beat yourselves up. I love you guys, all of you. You're like my second family; I wouldn't know what to do without you lot. This thing won't have much time so I'll make it quick. These next bits are for Sara, she probably won't want you noise lot getting into her business so you probably should give us a minute. That means you too Greg." Nick gave a dry chuckle at his own words before continuing. _

"_God Sara I'm sorry I'm not going to be there. I would have stood by you throughout this; I would have taken care of you. I know you'll make a great mom though despite what you or anyone else thinks. You can do this; it's still your decision of course but please just take some time to think it through. Just because I can't be their doesn't mean you're alone. My family are great people; my parents would help you with anything if you told them. You wouldn't be alone and I know Rick would be on your case looking out for you constantly. Greg, Catherine and even Grissom would be there for you so please don't think you will be alone with this baby. God I wish I could be there. Everything I own is now yours, take this to a lawyer or something because I Nick Stokes of sound mind gives everything I own to Sara sidle in the event of my death."_

"_Good luck Sara, tell everyone including my parents I love them. If you have this baby then tell it every day that their dad loved them, misses them and would do anything for him or her. You're a great friend Sara, you've had my heart ever since the locker room, never doubt that. All my love, Nicky."_

Grissom finally tore his eyes from the screen. He couldn't get over the shock, he had always held a candle for Sara but he had never acted on his feelings. He'd pushed her away and apparently into the arms of another man. Grissom was a good guy though, he was upset about how things had turned out but he was still going to do everything in his power to get Nick back for the team, for Sara.

~#~#~#~

Grissom shouted for the team as he searched through his book for the ant he had seen in the coffin with Nick. Only a few moments ago Nick had started to convulse and at first Grissom thought his was fitting or starting to have a break down.

They quickly narrowed down the search areas using everything they had found. They had gotten it down to two spots until Sara had pointed out that Kelly had worked on a nursery.

"It's that one," Sara said pointing to one of the two circles.

"He's got ninety minutes," Warrick annouced as he set the timer on his watch.

"Let's go," Grissom said turning to the door.

As they headed towards the door a shooting pain shot through Sara. She doubled over from pain in her stomach and had to grasp the table to stop herself from falling over.

"Sara!" Catherine shouted rushing to her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sara dismissed trying to let go of the table but she stumbled and luckily Greg was close enough to stop her falling to the floor. "I just need a minute."

"You need to go to hospital," Warrick demanded standing in front of Sara, she raised her chin to look her directly in the eyes as he spoke. "We'll get him back but you need to go get checked out. I promise Sara."

"We need to go find Nick," Sara pleaded. "I can't…"

"I'll take you," Greg offered. "I'll take you to hospital."

"Go Sara," Grissom said. "We'll get Nicky back."

Reluctantly Sara left with Greg as the rest of the team went in search of Nick. She hated leaving them to find Nick but the pain was getting worse. As much as she tried to hate the foetus growing inside her, she couldn't.

"You'll be alright Sara," Greg reassured her as he helped her into his car. "I didn't know you and Nick were so close."

Sara didn't reply but watched out the window as pain continued and the fear of losing her child engulfed her.

~#~#~#

Everyone was on edge as the made it to site where they suspected Nicky was. It was their final chance, they were running out of time and they had to find him. There were already police officers their when they pulled up. Jim had pulled every string he could to get people to help search.

"I've found the webcam transmitter!" Catherine shouted as she dropped to her knees, digging with her hands. The rest of the team arrived quickly and before long they were all digging searching for Nick.

"I've hit something," Warrick called. "This is it man, we're found him."

Catherine couldn't contain her tears as the boys moved the soil to reveal a glass coffin containing a defeat Nick Stokes. The gun was no were in sight and a necklace was gripped in his hand as he held it against his chest.

"Get the fire extinguisher," Grissom shouted to one of the junior police officers. "It'll kill the ants."

"We've got you!" Warrick shouted through the glass crouching next to the coffin. "You're going to be alright Nicky.

They lifted the top of the coffin off after killing the ants.

"S…Sara," Nick gasped reaching for Warrick's hand. "The b…"

"Sara's fine," Warrick lied. "Let's get you sorted out first mate."

They all heard the sirens as an ambulance rushed to the scene. All the CSI's breathed a sigh of relief, they got their friend back. Warrick was the only to check his phone anxiously waiting for news on Sara.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy, i will upload the next chapter soon.**


End file.
